Forget Me Not
by Mimorinu
Summary: Kagome loses her memory of Inuyasha but remembers loving a demon of some sort. Well Kagome misdirects her love for Inuyasha to Koga and things really start to get wild! Chapter 8 is up! On hold cause of school, sry guys.
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha who?

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Inuyasha. Sorry.**

Chapter 1: Inuyasha who?

"Hey, Kagome, hey, you there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"Stupid mutt give her room to breath!" said Koga as he leaned over to Kagome. "Kagome are you hurt?"

"Hey! Look at you, you damn wolf. Suckin' up all her air!"

"Quiet mutt! You.."

"Where am I? Who…who are you?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Huh?" Koga and Inuyasha said in unison. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's deep brown eyes as she questioned his stare.

"Feh. Whaddya mean who am I? We've traveled together for the past ten months! You got somethin' wrong with your head Kagome?"

"Well you moronic mutt she did have a near death experience when she fell down that cliff!" yelled Koga.

"Oh yeah and who's fault was that! Huh?" retorted Inuyasha.

All the while this was going on Kagome was just glancing back and forth between the demon and the half-breed. The full demon seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on the familiarity. She then glanced over to the silver half-breed. He was very temperamental and hostile. He said that they had traveled together for ten months. How could she have forgotten such a person? That is, if she really ever knew them.

Kagome then returned her attention to the full demon, who's blue eyes were a maze to look through. His fur coverings swayed with movement of his body as he argued. She looked at him and a familiar name burst through her lips. "Koga!" She clamped her hands over her mouth as if she had cursed. The two had then stopped their bickering and fixed their gazes on her. She looked at the once who's name she had called out. And removed her hands from her face.

"You, remember me?" Koga said, almost in a whisper afraid that any sudden noise would cause her memory to flee.

"It was just a name that popped into my head all of a sudden when I looked at you." she explained.

"What about me Kagome? Do you remember my name?" asked Inuyasha.

"No." was all she said.

"I see, she's finally come to her senses and forgotten the half-demon Inuyasha." Koga muttered.

Inuyasha glared at him with those golden eyes that seemed to be tearing up the room with every glance. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, and thought about the situation. He realized that she had forgotten her memories, but why just of him? He looked at her. Saw her beautiful brown eyes looking toward the ground and they seemed to be darting every where. Was she scared? She shouldn't be scared of this place, she's been here before. She should rememb-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched her bolt upright. "Do you k now where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know what era you're in?" he asked.

"No." Kagome looked up at him as he stared with wondering eyes. She couldn't help but say no to all of his questions except one.

"Do you know who Kikyou is?"

Kagome's eyes widened in anger as she heard the name ring through her ears. 'Kikyou'. That name made Kagome feel so angry and furious that she couldn't stand it. She thought to herself trying to remember any particular reason as to why she might feel this way. That name though, made her shake with anger. Kagome couldn't keep it at bay any longer and finally had to yell to set her anger free. "I hate that woman! She took something away from me! I needed it!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome screamed her hatred for his ex-lover. 'At least she remembers _her_' he thought. He saw her h ands fist up and shake from the emotions welling up inside her. But what did she mean when she said. "She took something away from me! I needed it!" He watched her with his yellow-jacket eyes as questions rolled through his feeble mind. So instead of leaving them there he said them aloud.

"Kagome, what did she take from you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Something, something very important."

"But, what?"

"Love." She began to cry after this and hung her head low. Koga was now walking over to her side still shocked by the outburst and the hatred he felt come from it. He leaned on one knee and hesitantly put a reassuring hand on her back. She flinched a little, but as soon as she felt his warmth she lunged into his chest crying for comfort. He put is other arm around her tight and held her close as she let her sorrows drain from what was left of her soul.

Inuyasha was so confused and caught up in his own thoughts to even notice Koga's kind gesture. 'Her love for someone? What love?' (dense) Inuyasha looked up to realize Koga and Kagome's embrace as he thought. 'What love did Kikyou take away from you Kagome?'


	2. Chapter 2:Koga & Kagome Inuyasha's loss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, zilch so quit asking me already. **

Chapter 2:Koga & Kagome; Inuyasha's loss.

Kagome and Koga were done with their long embrace and stood up by Inuyasha. He watched them as he growled in dissatisfaction. He didn't like the way things were going right now, and he knew that he couldn't let Kagome get any closer to Koga.

As Koga stood he leaned against the den walls with his arms crossed over his chest and his left leg lazily crossed over his right. He looked towards Inuyasha, only to find that he was already glaring towards him. Those golden eyes shook with thoughts that Koga couldn't read, and was kinda glad seeing as though Inuyasha's thoughts were really _never_ worth reading. But why had Kagome only forgotten Inuyasha? Slow as it may seem, she was beginning to remember things. 'How could she forget the closest person to her…' His light thoughts were pushed away as an evil idea spread throughout his mind. 'Inuyasha used to be the closest thing to her. If he is forgotten then she will run to me for comfort and love. Yes, especially love. That pitiful pup won't know what hit him. So now it will be easier to get to Kagome'. (insert loud malicious laughter here)

"Um, excuse me I was just wondering what your name was. It was kind of rude of me not to ask earlier." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter. You won't remember it anyway." He said.

"Well, maybe so but I do at least want to know it so that I may try to remember it."

"Nah. It's okay."

"Why. Not." She demanded. She was starting to get mad, and Inuyasha noticed. He thought that maybe if he teased her like old times it would trigger a memory, or, get him a serious thrashing. But, it was a chance he had not choice to take.

"Cause. A shard detector such as your self doesn't need to know my name." Inuyasha knew that was coming on thick and harsh but it was all he could think of at the moment. Unofortunatley.

"Shard detector! Is that all I am to you! Why don't you just…just…just…sit!" she yelled.

After saying the 'magic word' Inuyasha instantly became a decorative floor mat for Koga's den. Inuyasha rubbed his jaw as he slowly tried to pick himself up. He got to his knees and began to smile. He started laughing soon after, in a maniac cackle if you will. He stood up quick and brisk as he pointed a crooked finger at Kagome and kept laughing. (brain damage caused by his impact with the ground) His voice echoed throughout the den as he quieted down a bit. He looked at Kagome, a faint smirk on his lips.

"So, I see you've remembered how to torture me." Inuyasha scowled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome innocently asked. "Do you mean…sit?"

Once again Inuyasha was gravitated to floor with a loud boom. And once again he slowly picked himself up from the crater in the earth.

"Oooops. Sorry. But you know if you had just told me your name this wouldn't have happened you jerk!"

"It sounds like you're getting back to your old self at least." Koga put in.

"Whatever, she's just a shard detector." Inuyasha flinched as he let the words slip from his mouth.

"SIT!"

After gathering himself up, again, Inuyasha sat quietly against the den walls and sighed in defeat, accompanied by a growl or two. She still didn't remember who he was, even though the act of torturing him was regained at her disposal. He watched as Koga tried to talk to Kagome about anything, anything at all that she might remember.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Koga asked. "I, kinda kidnapped you." He said rubbing the back of his neck as he foolishly grinned.

"Birds? Were there birds?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah the Brids of Paradise. You remember?"

"Sort of, I remember a jewel shard, in its mouth."

"Yeah."

"I remember you got hurt too. In your arm I think." Kagome said slowly trying to make out the vague memories. "This is going to sound weird but I also remember someone saying 'love'." She turned her face away as the red devoured her cheeks.

"He he. Yeah, that was the day I told you I…loved you."

"I remember being love too. But I'm not sure who wilth.'

"Can you describe if he was human or…demon?" Koga curiously asked as he shot a glance toward Inuyasha.

"I'm pretty sure he was demon, and very strong. And, I remember his eyes were what made me stare at him the most." Kagome blushed as it dawned in her head that she was referring to…Koga. Kagome looked at his blue eyes and remembered her last sentence. 'His eyes were what made me stare at him the most.' She shook the thought away and looked into Koga's ocean like eyes. She could have stared into them for hours expecting the unexpected. But, she had to keep her emotions in check, even though Koga said he loved her, she would have to find that out for herself. She had a strange feeling that told her to wait on telling Koga how she felt.

Koga was staring at the ground as he let Kagome rummage through her memories as he himself was also _trying_ to think. He snapped out of his uncertain thoughts when he felt a light stare upon him. He turned only to fall aimlessly into milk chocolate spheres embedded in a beauty's face. He watched her soar right through him with her stare; it gave him a pleasurable chill. But, she also looked sad, like a flower that getting too much rain that if finally drooped from the weight.

"He, are you two gonna gawk all day? Cause if you are then I can spend that time wisely finding jewel shards." Intercepted Inuyasha.

Kagome and Koga broke their connected stares to look at the silver half-breed.

"Excuse me but what was your name again?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matte…" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as Kagome had her hands clenched into fists of rage ready to attack again. "Humph. Inuyasha." He mumbled.

"What?" asked Kgome.

"Inuyasha." He mumbled once again.

"I'm sorry one more time." She teased.

"Grrr! Damn Kagome do I have to spell it out for ya! I. N. U. Y. A. S. H. A.! Inuyasha!"

As Inuyasha finished his sentence he tried to regain his breath and calm himself down. He knew she was teasing him, it's just that he was frustrated over the fact that she couldn't remember him and that she and Koga seemed to be all lovey dovey and they still had jewel shards to find even though Naraku was still out there, yeah they still needed to kill him, and Sango and Miroku were away with Shippo and Kirara plus he was still wondering where Kikyou was even though he knew it made Kagome upset, he was still worried and he had to stay in this filthy den with that damned wolf here who was stinking up the place even though this is his place to stink up and…..(breathe readers just breathe, I'll give you time to rest)

A/N: So? I hope this was good. I'm not responsible for anyone who dies while reading the last paragraph, you should know when to breathe. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3:the wolf the hanyou & the miko

**Disclaimer: Do not own any part of Inuyasha. But, I wish I did.**

Chapter 3: The demon, the half-breed, and the miko.

Over the next few days Inuyasha kept an eye on Koga and Kagome who seemed to be getting closer by the second. Inuyasha had brought Kagome's yellow bag to her hoping that some of the stuff in there would help her remember something. Gawd was he wrong. Instead she found purple swim trunks with red outlines of Hawaiian flowers at the bottom (that were meant for Inuyasha, but, purple's not a manly color), a puzzle, more clothes, and a lot of ramen. Of course, the ramen didn't bother Inuyasha much. But during the last few days the ramen was his only companion. But deep down in Inuyasha's thick skull he knew that Kagome would remember him (well we'll see).

Two days after Kagome's accident and her special moment with Koga, the two had grown a lot closer and today they were going swimming. So Koga tried on the purple swim trunks (can you imagine Koga in purple swim trunks? With flowers on them no less. Ha ha ha! Okay, back to the story.)And Kagome wore a white one piece that had the tummy cut out of it. Kagome was very excited to see Koga's strong, smooth, tanned, chiseled chest as he came walking funny out of the den.

"Koga? Why are you walking so funny?" asked Kagome.

"Because, something is wrong with these clothes their bizarre."

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey, what's so funny?" Koga asked in confusion.

"You put them on inside out and backwards? Did you not listen to my instructions? The tag goes in the back silly."

"Oh." Koga said embarrassed.

After Koga switched his trunks around and put them on right side out he came back out of the cave. But, when he did he saw Kagome was already dipping her toes in just enough to check the temperature of the water. The waterfall and stream by Koga's den was really great for a romantic day in the water. Kagome turned around to see Koga staring at her. She ran over to him and grasped his hand in hers and led him over to the water. She then turned to him, her hair was dancing in the wind, and her beautiful soft skin had a slight glow from the setting sun and said. "Koga, over the past few days I have been trying to see if what you said was true."

"What did I say?"

"You said that you loved me. So I tried my best to find falseness in your words. But now I can see, with you here in the suns rays and the winds path you are truly perfect." She smiled. Then, she took advantage of his slow registering mind and plunged him into the water causing him to flounder.

"Gah! Hey, no fair Kagome you caught me off guard!" he whined as he shook the water from his hair.

"Sorry. You had the cutest look on your face and I just had to pull you in." she said as she quickly stepped into the stream.

Koga made a quick swipe with his hand hitting the water and splashed Kagome; she returned the favor by making a wall with both of her hands and pushed forward creating a bigger splash. But all the while this was going on Inuyasha just sat in the den watching them play, his ramen by his side. 'I guess she doesn't really need me. She's really better off with Koga, she has more fun, and she isn't in a lot of danger. She's better off here.' he thought. So Inuyasha took his ramen into his arms and sped off into the setting sun. (If he keeps eating ramen he'll get fat and we don't want a fat hero now do we?)

Koga had just emerged from the water after being dunked by Kagome when he heard. "Koga, up here!" He looked up to see Kagome had climbed to the top of the waterfall and was sitting on a rock. He smiled as she waved to him.

As soon as Koga was up there with Kagome he looked into her eyes and held her close. She blushed at the close contact and put her hands on his chest. Then, out of nowhere Koga planted a passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Kagome's eyes widened but she soon deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Koga's neck. Then she felt his hands tighten around her waist, as Koga broke away from her. She looked up. He was smiling at her, maliciously grinning actually. She looked at his blue eyes and tried to read his thoughts, but no such luck. Then all of a sudden he jumped off the cliff. She shrieked with surprise. Kagome looked down as they were heading for the water and buried her head deep in Koga's bronze chest and held onto his neck tighter. Koga felt her hair tickle his skin as the wind was rapidly rushing through them and saw her eyes were squinted closed as she tightened her grip on his neck, almost choking him to death. Then came the water. As they broke the surface of the stream bubbles of air filled around them as they exhaled. Then they slowly began floating up, with the help of Koga's leg strength of course, and swam to shore.

"Why the heck did you do that? You could have killed us! What were you thinking Koga?" Kagome screamed.

"Hey, I was just giving you payback for dunking me and pulling me into the water. So don't get all mad on me." He breathed.

"I'm not mad; I just thought…I don't know what I thought I was just scared that's all. Just don't do that again okay?"

"Okay." Koga agreed. After their swimming fiasco Koga laid on the grass as he noticed a familiar hanyou wasn't around.

Kagome crawled up to his chest and used it as a big fluffy pillow for her to rest. He slowly put his arm around her shoulders and held him tight. She could feel him breathing up and down as her head complied with the movements and she could hear the beat of his heart. She loved him, she just knew it, and tomorrow she would tell him.

A/N: I really liked the purple trunx idea. I thought it was funny. Anyway please R&R! Or else. J/K -


	4. Chapter 4: Without You

**Disclaimer: do not own anything. So poor.**

**Chapter 4: Without you.**

Inuyasha sped off into the setting sun after watching Kagome and Koga have their fun. He held his ramen to his chest and started to think. 'I don't know how I could have been so blind. Of course Kagome has loved Koga from the very beginning. Ever since he kidnapped her, she held him in her arms because he was wounded. Feh, she never did that for me. You'd think that all the times I got stabbed in the chest or in the stomach she would at least comfort me. But no, what's a hole in your stomach compared to a scratch on your arm? It doesn't matter anyway; she's just a shard detector.'

Inuyasha kept running until he picked up the scent of death and decay mixed in with dirt. It was Kikyou, the woman Kagome was reincarnated from. Inuyasha slowed down as he traced the scent to its owner, and stopped.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She looked deep into his eyes. "Where are your friends?"

"Huh? Oh, their gone."

"All of them? So, the one's you trusted have finally left you?" she smirked.

"No! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are somewhere else for a while."

"And what about my reincarnation?"

"She's…somewhere too."

"Inuyasha, I know you better than that. I can see in your eyes that she has hurt you deeply."

"Yeah, well. It doesn't matter. She's with Koga now, she doesn't need me." Inuyasha clutched the ramen tighter to his chest. It may sound funny but the ramen that he so dearly holds in his hands is the only thing left of Kagome that he has.

"So she has left you for a full demon? And you are saddened by this?" Kikyou said.

"Feh! I'm not sad…just…annoyed." he lied.

"Inuyasha what is the point in loving my reincarnation when you have the original right in front of you?"

Inuyasha looked at her pale skin and deep eyes. Her soul collectors swarmed around her form leaving blue light to brighten her face. Inuyasha did love Kagome, something he rarely admitted to himself, but since she is with Koga, what's the point? He stared at Kikyou, and then walked closer to her. He embraced her in his arms, but felt something jabbing his torso. The ramen he had stuck into his haori was causing pain to his chest, coincidently just the kind of pain Kagome had caused to his heart. He reached for the ramen, held it up in his clawed hand and threw it into the dark forest. He didn't need her anymore, he had Kikyou now.

A/N: If you don't like Inuyasha being with Kikyou sorry. Anyway next chapter will be more about Koga and Kagome, I just thought you should k now where Inuyasha disappeared to and who he met. (I secretly hate Kikyou) R&R!

**P.S.** sorry it's so short.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Again.**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected visitors**

After the two had enough swimming for the day they retired to the cave and sat in peaceful harmony. Kagome leaned her head in the crook of Koga's neck and he had his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. 'He really does love me' Kagome thought. She looked at Koga; his eyes were closed as he dozed the afternoon away. Kagome looked to the ceiling of the den and she too dozed off into a slumber of dreams.

**Kagome's Dream**

A red figure was racing towards her. She couldn't get away from it. It was coming closer, and closer, until the red was all she could see besides the darkness that surrounded her. Where was she? Why couldn't she get away from the red, the color that now struck pain into her heart? She kept running until she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere, the red figure was right behind her when she stopped. She whirled around and saw that no one was there. Relieved Kagome turned on her heel to find out where she was, only to bump into the redness. She looked up; there was no face, just a red figure that resembled a man. She looked the redness up and down and it felt familiar some how, like she'd known it before. The figure held out a red covered arm, reaching for her, wanting to grab her.

"Kagome." It said. It knew her name? "Kagome." There it was again, the figure spoke her name as if it knew her. "Kagome." Her dream began to get foggy as she listened to her name being called. "Kagome."

**End of Dream**

"Kagome." Koga said. "Kagome, wake up." He had felt her turning and tossing in his grasp when he woke. It was obvious she was having a bad dream but trying to wake her up wasn't a good idea. She kept trying to run away from him, like she was scared or something. He had to grab her around the waist to keep her from crawling and squishing his pack. Many wolves woke up to the sound of her struggles but Koga just ordered them to go on to sleep, and after he had done so Kagome stopped squirming. He gently put her down when she whirled around in his arms and conked him on the head with her hand. 'This broad needs something to make her sleep better.' Koga thought. 'Of course, I would be a perfect solution.' (Koga, you gutter minded wolf) After he rubbed his sore head that was forming a lump he watched Kagome as she settled down. Her chest rose up and down with the inhale and exhale of her lungs. She was beautiful to him, and what made it even better was that she had finally forgotten that whiney pup. All in all this was turning out to be wonderful.

When the sun rose Koga took some hunters with him and set out to hunt for breakfast, leaving Kagome behind.

When Kagome woke up Koga was already gone and she noticed a few others were missing too. She was used to them leaving like this now, so she made her way out of the den and into the newly revealed light. The dream she had still scared her, and waking up with no one by her side to comfort her didn't help calm her down. But the figure in her dream seemed so familiar, she knew them somehow, but couldn't quite figure out how. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she focuses on a more important matter, telling Koga that she loved him. She sat down, her legs drawn up underneath her and stared at the sun, pondering her plans. She wanted the place to be romantic; she wanted to feel the love that she thought was taken away by that woman, Kikyou. But even though Kagome felt loved by Koga she still thought something was missing, like she needed more than what she had. 'I'm probably just nervous or something, that's why I feel this way. I mean telling a guy you love him is nerve wracking.' She went down to the stream and cupped the water in her hands. The transparent liquid seeping through the crevices of her joined fingers. She looked at herself in the water, her mirror image right before her. Filling her hands once again to the brim as she brought them out of the stream, she lightly placed the water about her face and neck. Just then she heard footsteps behind her, it was most likely Koga sneaking on her. Or what if he was going to push her into the stream and right when she was ready to tell him how she felt? She took no more time to waste. Kagome closed her eyes and put a smile on her face then whipped around and lunged at the figure behind her, who started groping her butt hesitantly. She had never known Koga to be so forward before, but she shrugged it off and kept her head nestled in his chest. She opened her eyes as she grabbed onto Koga's purple- Purple! Kagome quickly dashed out of the arms of another man.

"Well hello Lady Kagome, we heard you were here and decided to stop by for a visit. And boy am I glad we di-"

A faint slap was heard across the forest as Kagome withdrew her hand from the monk's cheek. He slowly raised his hand to soothe the swollen skin as he lecherously grinned and tried to hang onto the feeling of her buns in his groping hands. Without even realizing the demon slayer was behind him he let out a pleasurable sigh. The next thing he knew he was feeling an enormous amount of pain in the upper region of his skull as it throbbed. Then everything went dark and he fell unconscious as he dreamed lecherous things.

"Wh- who are you?" came a scared voice. The demon slayer cocked her head to the side and looked at her sister-like friend.

"Kagome, it's me Sango."

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flooding Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing.**

**Chapter 6: Finding the hanyou.**

"Kagome, it's me Sango." Sango looked into Kagome's eyes that were filled with fear and a hint of embarrassement, most likely from the groping.

"Stay away!" Kagome turned to run but was cut off by a demon cat and a little kitsune on it's back. "Koga! Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and waited. No one came, was she too far away to be heard?

"Kagome why are you so scared?" asked Sango after banging Miroku on the head once more with her boomerang for groping her.

Kagome heard Sango's question but was too busy staring at the little kitsune, it was so cute and familiar. She walked up to the kitsune as she cautiously watched the demon cat.

"You, seem familiar." she stated to Shippo.

"You're my mom, of course I'm familiar to you." he said.

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes but had no answer as to why. She brought both of her hands up to her eys and felt the tears begin to fall. She felt sad for some reason, like this was the thing that she was missing, the thing Koga couldn't give her. She brought her hands to the sides of her head as she held on tight. Pain was shooting throught her brain from the familiar kitsune. She fell to her knees and let the tears fall freely, as Sango came to her side. The part of Kagome that remembered all of her friends had laid dormant the past few days, and now that it was awakening it was having a tough time getting out. The slumber of her memories rose from their bed and into her mind.Kagome felt the pain subside and rose to her feet again, and then, she thought of a name, a name that she loved so dearly to her heart.

"S-Shippo?" she asked.

"..." he nodded in silence.

"Oh, Shippo!" Kagome opened her arms wide and consumed Shippo in a hug. She remembered. She rememberd him! She also remembered Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Inuyasha! Speaking of which, where was Inuyasha?

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know, the last time we saw him was when you were heading to Koga's den. He should be with you."

"I don't know where he is, I rememberhe was here yesterday before I went swimming. And, I haven't seen him since."

"Lady Kagome did you two get in a fight perhaps?" asked the now concious Miroku. He had actually been awake for a while but he enjoyed looking at women from all angles.

"No, we didn't have a fight. I just went for a swim with Koga, then he dragged me off a cliff, and then we went to sleep." Kagome put her finger to her lip still pondering the situation unaware of the enormous eyes that were popping out at her.

"_We_! _Sleep_!" Sango and Miroko exclaimed. Kagome heard their outburst and began to explain until she was interrupted by the sound of wind whipping against the treees. Koga had emerged from the forest and was running towards Kagome engulfing her in the tornado taking her form their sight. When the gang saw Kagome after the tornado had calmed down she looked distorted and a bit dizzy, of course that is to be expected from being thrown about by wind.

Kagome put her hand on Koga's chest for support and shook her head trying to get the trees back on the ground and the sky back in the...well sky.

"Kagome I heard you scream for help and I got here as fast as I could."

"You're pretty slow then if took you this long. Those shards fall out or something?" joked Kagome. "Bu anyway I just ran into Miroku and the others is all. Sorry I worried you."

"It's okay."

"Hey Koga, do you know were Inuyasha went?"

"Inuyasha?" asked Koga surprised.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Look, I know you two fight alot and you shoudn't be responsible for his where-a-boutsbut I can't seem to find him anywhere." Kagome looked at Koga's face and asked. "Why do you looked so surprised?"

"Because, you had forgotten Inuyasha the day you fell off the cliff."

"What? I forgot him? Cliff?"

**Flashback**

"Kagome why do we have to go to Koga's" complained Inuyasha.

"Because, we need his jewel shards to help complete the jewel."

"Well, you know he's gonna try to marry you again, that bastard."

"Inuyasha calm down, it'll be a quick visit, go in, get the jewel shards, come out, go home. Just like that."

The two walked along the rock path until they found Koga's den. Kagome ran ahead of Inuyasha and yelled the wolf's name, but no answer. Inuyasha was already starting to get sick of the stench of wolf and yelled. "Hey Koga! Get your ass out here!"

"Here I am!" Koga said as he jumped from a near by tree towards Inuyasha; his foot coming in contact with Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's face was left with a red foot print between the eyes, and on his flattened nose.

"Why you-"

"Sit!"

"Kagome! What the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha growled.

"You two don't need to be getting into a fight when it's not necessary." she explained when she felt a certain wolf come up next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and said. "Yeah, you insolent pup! You couldn't beat me anyway!" he gloated.

Kagome politley pushed herself out of Koga's grasp and looked at him; her eyes pleading him to tone it down a smidge. Koga saw her puppy face and sighed, he turned his back to the hanyou and calmed his erge to taunt.

"So Kagome, what did you and that mutt come here for anyway?"

"We came for your shards. The Shikon no Tama is almost finished, and your shards are the only ones left."

Picking himself up from the ground Inuyasha put his two cents worth in. "So hand them over you damn wolf, and when you do then we can have a real fight. One that I'll win!"

"Sit!"

"Arrgh!"

Koga looked at Kagome and knew that giving up the shards was for the better, but he was actually having doubts that without them he might actually loose to that mutt. And if that happened Kagome may never want to even see him again.

As if reading his thoughts Kagome touched his hand and said. "Koga, I promise I won't think any less of you without the shards." Koga looked at her reassuring face and bent down to take the shards out. He gave them to her and smiled, but that smile soon faded into confusion when Inuyasha jumped over Kagome's head and struck at Koga with Tetssaiga. The blow had cracked the rock they were standing on and Kagome, who was very close to the edge, went tubbling with the rocks as they slid down the face of the mountain.

**End Flashback**

That was all Kagome could remember until now, except for the vague memory of her romantic swim. She looked at Koga and thought about her words. 'Those shards fall out or something?' No, they didn't fall out she had them. She felt guilty for such a comment, but seeing as Koga wasn't phased by it, she let it slide.

**A/N: Good? I liked this chapter due to its length, I know you want longer chapters and no cliffy's so I try my best. R&R!**

**A/N WARNING: As you all know the dreaded school year is starting so I may not be able to update as frequently as you would like. Please bare with me. **


	7. Chapter 7: Koga's Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I'm answering someone's question, even though Koga doesn't have his jewel shards he's still pretty fast, so he can still run in a whirlwind, although it may not be as strong as the one before. - Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Koga's Lie**

"So nobody knows where Inuyasha is?" asked Kagome as she surveyed the shaking heads that were telling her 'no'. The last time she saw him was yesterday, so he could be anywhere by now. Koga put an arm around her shoulders and looked at her, his blue orbs telling her that everything would be fine.

"Kagome, as much as I hate to say this, I'll help you find that mutt."

"Oh, Koga, thank you so much!" Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug, then, when she was letting go she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

All the while this was going on Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching with their mouths wide open and drying out. They could see that the two had grown closer over the absence of Inuyasha, and they all knew what that ment. Another fight would certainly be breaking out as soon as they found the hanyou.

Sango just stared at Kagome's face, she looked happy with Koga, and they all knew Koga was happy with her. Sango snapped out of her daze and noticed how close Miroku was standing to her, she looked at his face which was emotionless for the moment, then a smile crept across his pale face, probably thinking lecherous things. Sango looked to Shippo, his mouth was still open and drool was running down his chin, Sango could only imagine what he was thinking. (Let's find out what they were thinking, shall we?)

Miroku: 'I wonder if Sango would ever wear a short green skirt similiar to Lady Kagome's? Hmmm. That would be nice.'

Shippo: 'If Koga marries my okaa-san then that means I'll finally have a father. This is good, I was praying to the high heavens that Inuyasha wouldn't become my father. I'd get hit everyday, but seeing as Koga's not as mean I guess this will be okay.'

Sango: 'Kagome, what will happen after the jewel is completed? Will you stay with Koga and leave us, or will you return home? What are you going to do?'

Kilala: 'I wish I could talk.'

(Everyone has stopped thinking now)

Kagome watched as her three friends stare at her while they were spacing out in their own little worlds. She decided to break the silence by clearing her throat rather loudly.

"Ahem."

The trio snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the raven haired girl. Sango was the first to speak up after Kagome had brought them out of their dazes.

"Um, Kagome, what will you do when the Shikon no Tama is completed?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I havent' really decided yet. I guess...I really don't know. We'll just have to see when it comes to that."

Koga flinched at her unsure words. 'I thought for sure she would tell them she was staying with me.' Koga's head drooped a little and Miroku saw this.

"Koga, do you feel ill?" asked the oblivious monk.

"No I'm just fine." Koga was starting to get frustrated with his thoughts. 'What if Kagome doesn't go home but returns to that stupid pup? Or what if she does go back home and never comes back?' Koga started to shuffle his feet uncomfortably as his fists clenched by his side.

"Kagome."

"Yes Koga?"

"I thought you said after the jewel was completed you would be staying with me." he fibbed.

"Did I? I can't seem to remember."

"W-well you did. Yeah, you said that you would love to stay with me and be my...mate."

At those words the whole gang looked at Kagome who was as surprised as they were. Kagome looked at Koga and saw his blue orbs facing the grass. 'Did I really say that?' She shut her eyes to think. 'I know when we were swimming I felt something, but could that actually be love? Actually, even though Inuyasha is gone I don't miss him as much as I would have.' Kagome walked over to Koga with her hands politley held behind her back and brought his eyes from the grass to look at her.

"Give me some time okay?"

**A/N: Gawd don't hate me! I know nothing special happened in this chapter, I just have some writers block, so give me some ideas if you want and I'll see what I can do.**

**Warning continued: I may still be late on my updating.**


	8. Chapter 8: Off to find the Hanyou

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not that rich, So quit askin me already, Or I'll give you the switch.**

**Chapter 8: Off to find the Silver Hanyou.**

**A/N: Inuyasha is going a little insane in this one. Poor guy.**

"Okay, I'll wait." said Koga as he heard Kagome's request for time. 'I can't beleive I lied like that, but, it was the only way I was going to win Kagome from that mutt.'

"Alright, then. Everyone, tomorrow we look for Inuyasha, so we can finish the jewel and get our lives back to normal!" yelled Kagome with confidence.

The whole gang looked at her insurprise with her little speech, but all agreed it was time to find Inuyasha. Kagome and Koga walked along the grass towards the den arm in arm and the rest followed suit. Of course Miroku wanted to create the exact scene with Sango, and tried to put his arm in hers, but that didn't work out well.

It was becoming noon and almost time for lunch, and seeing as Koga and his crew hadn't had enough time to catch anything, there was no food to be eaten. But when Kagome rummaged through her yellow bag she found instant soup and noodles, but it seemed the ramen was gone. Kagome wondered who in the world could have taken it, no one here even knew if they liked ramen, so who? Kagome thought on this for a bit when thoughts of Inuyasha came pouring into her head. She kept remembering how territorial Inuyasha was about anyone taking his ramen. That's when it occured to her, Inuyasha must have taken the ramen. She felt guilt forming in her beating heart as she thought of him being all alone in the forest, of course he could take care of himself but Inuyasha seemed to like having people around. And now that it seemed Kagome had left Inuyasha for Koga the hanyou would most likely turn his back to her when they found him, _if_ they found him. Kagome started filling up with greif and guilt, and lost her appetite, so instead of eating she quietly snuck out towards the river.

'I wonder what he's doing right now.' she thought. She pulled her cotton socks, and leather shoes off. (I don't know if her shoes are leather, I just couldn't think of any material) Then she slipped her peach toes into the water, feeling it's calm movements and perfect temperature. Kagome leaned back on the crass blades and looked at the sky. 'Inuyasha, we're coming to find you.'

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had spent the entire day with Kikyou, trying to convince her that he didn't love Kagomeanymore, that he was through.Or is it maybe thathe was trying to convince himself? Well, as the day grew darker Inuyasha realized that he had nowhere to camp out for the night. Sure, he could go back to Kaede's village but that just wasn't a place he wanted to be right now. He _could_ stay with Kikyou but he didn't know if she would try to kill him during the night as he slept. Inuyasha was also getting hungry, he hadn't eaten the entire day and he was feeling empty. Inuyasha walked through the forest looking for firewood when he smelled something familiar, it smelled like...ramen. 'Kagome!' he thought. He dashed dowards the scent desperatley pleading that it was her, that maybe he could see her one last time before she went back to Koga. _Koga_. That damn wolf, no telling what he's already done with her. Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of _those_ thoughts. 'Miroku must be wearing off on me. Damn! What _if _she's with Koga?' he thought. But, as he thought this he realized he didn't pick up the stench of wolf, just the aroma of ramen, which was becoming stronger. Inuyasha raced through the forest once more with thoughts of Kagome in his head. But when he came to the spot of the scent, there was no one there, nothing but a tall oak tree. How could it smell like ramen so strong in this one spot? Inuyasha sniffed the air around him but the scent was strongest right beside the ancient oak tree. The hanyou began to walk back to camp confused when he mindlessly tripped over something. He landed with a thud in the mossy dirt and rolled over to see what he had tripped on. He sat up and picked up the instant bowl of ramen noodles he had thrown out not too long ago.

'Kagome was never here.' he saddly thought to himself. "She was never here!" he cried.

Inuyasha raised the ramen high above his head ready to smash it to the ground, but stopped himself dead center. He didn't want to destroy his only connection with her, the only thing of hers that would stay by his side forever, no matter what. 'Heh. A bowl of ramen won't go falling in love with one of my enemies. A bowl of ramen won't mind that I'm with Kikyou. Hmph! It won't get mad at me or tell me to sit. Yes, this bowl of ramen will do just fine.' Inuyasha once more clutched the ramen to his chest and sped back to where Kikyou was waiting for him. He decided he would stay with the dead miko, but he would have to keep one eye open. And, since he couldn't sleep at all it wasn't very hard to do.So duringthewee hours of the night Inuyasha just looked to the stars, missing and thinkingofsomeone,as he wasclutching the ramen to his heart. So that night Inuyasha went hungry, he didn't eat the ramen in it's bowl, he wanted to keep every last ounce of it to himself, forever.

When morning arrived Inuyasha was still awake, he decided to go down to a nearby stream to wash up a bit and of course, he was accompanied by the ramen.

**Kagome**

"Morning!" Kagome yelled as she watched her friends stir in thier sleep. "C'mon you guys, if we want to find Inuyasha we need to start bright and early!" Kagome walked over to Shippo and carefully nudged his shoulder until he opened his eyes. She did the same to Sango and Miroku, but Miroku was already up to his tricks even this early in the morning. Koga was already awake, he was actually the one who had woken Kagome up, and he had already packed somethings up for the day.

'If we're to find that mutt we should do it quick so we can get this straightened out.' Koga thought. He watched as Kagome and her friends picked up their sleeping bags and other essentials of which belonged to them. He couldn't help but smile at how rough they looked from being wakened so early. He almost let out a laugh but toned it down to a slight, manly chuckle.

Kagome heard this chuckle of his and was curious."What's so funny Koga?" she asked.

"You're friends aren't used to waking up this early are they?" he stated.

"No, they look a little out of it don't they?"

"Yep."

"Well, as the day goes on they will become their normal selves again." Kagome looked at Koga and saw his eyes shift to hers. "Koga."

"Thankyou. For helping me I mean, I think I see now why I said I would stay with you."

**A/N: Bwuahahahaha! Sorry. Well I hope you guys liked this one, sorry I haven't updated in like - forever! School sucks! Anyway I would really like my readers to tell me who Kagome should chose, Inuyasha or Koga? (but it really doesn't matter what you think cause I'm sticking with Koga. hee!) R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9:Where's ramen? Some friction

**Dislcaimer: Don't own it, never will!**

**A/N: Kikyou is out of character. Swry.**

**Chapter 9: Where's my Ramen?-And a bit of Friction.**

After the hanyou had washed up for the morning he decided to return to the dead miko. When he got back he observed that Kikyou had already made a fire and that she had gathered mushrooms and an assortment of wild berries. 'Does Kikyou eat even though she is dead?' He watched the flames sway from side to side as the wind played with it, considering it a companion for the day.

"Inuyasha, I have noticed that you are some what saddened. Is it because of my reincarnation or some other reason?" He looked at her with questioning eyes, begging her not to pry into his business. "I have also noticed that you are very attached to the package you carry. I know from previous encounters that it contains some sort of food, yet you do not eat it. Why?"

"Does it really matter? I like carrying it around with me...and that's all there is to it." Inuyasha folded his arms, but he did not feel the normal bulge that was supposed to be his bowl of ramen. He threw his arms up in the air and looked under each arm pit, searching for his beloved ramen. 'Where is it? I just had it with me at the stream.' Light bulb! 'The stream!'

Inuyasha sped back towards the stream where he had last seen his ramen. He found the place where he had washed his face of sleep and where he had polished the tetseiga a bit. The stream flowed in a calm rythmic pattern as the half-breed searched frantically for his noodle companion, but it wasn't there. 'Why would anyone want to take it?' (he should ask himself that) 'Did it fall into the stream?' He bent down on all fours and squinted his eyes to see in the moving water but he found no ramen.

"Inuyasha"

The hanyou whirled around to see a miko emerging from behind a wooden tree. Her dark hair was set about her shoulders and her bangs framed her face to perfection.

"Kagome?" The words seemed hardly real to him. What was she doing here? Did she remember him, did she decide to stay with him instead of that wolf? No, her left hand was still hidden behind the tree trunk and when it revealed itself it also revealed another. A wolf. 'They're holding hands? So she really does love him and not me.' His insides were filled with rage and his claws were digging into the palms of his hands and his teeth were biting his lip so hard that it was forced to bleed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went to him as the blood flowed from his hands and lips.

"Get away! I don't want you here!" He turned his back on the only thing he had ever loved, the only person he was actually semi-sort-of-kind to. He looked to the forest wall in front of him and saw Kikyou standing on its edge, the wind blowing her hair; she was holding her bow and arrows.

Kagome saw the other priestess and her eyes were transformed into slits of anger. 'Kikyou' Kagome shuttered to think of her name. 'She took away all the love Inuyasha ever had for me, she took it!' Kagome's mind was racing and she was trying her best to hold back her screams of hatred for that woman. 'Why do I feel such hate inside me? I have never felt this much of a desire to kill her and be rid of her. Why now?' She heard the bare hanyou's footsteps in the grass begin to fade as Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou; her bow and arrow now extended; aiming for Kagome.

Koga came to Kagome's side in a heartbeat at the sight of the clay miko's bow aimed for his love's body.

"Get behind me Kagome." he said. Kagome nodded and did as she was told, Koga would protect her, and Inuyasha...will have to come to his senses.

"Koga. Cease your chase on Inuyasha, go back with my reincarnation and forget about him." ordered Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyou and saw the determination in her eyes, or was that a bit of love? 'I must be imagining things.' He turned and saw that damn wolf acting as a shield for Kagome and it made Inuyasha even angrier. 'Don't protect her Koga, she'll just run off and forget about you. I never want to see those two again.' Inuyasha was thinking irrationally, of course he wanted to see the again, but his anger and hatred for Koga didn't allow all that to come through. He turned back to the forest and started again towards the camp. But before he could even get within the trees he heard _her_.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed past Koga. "Inuyasha stop! Wait I said! Wait!"

Inuyasha turned around but kept his eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his bangs, and listened.

"Come back with us Inuyasha," 'Us? Who's us? You and Koga? I'm not going back with the like's of you.' Inuyasha lifted his head when he heard footsteps of the monk the demon slayer and the two demons. 'Oh, that us.' He stared at the gang. 'I suppose they're upset with me now. It doesn't matter they're always mad at me.'

"Stay clear of him Kagome. He does not want to go with you." The stretch of her bow string sounded in Inuyasha's fragile ears and he turned his head only to watch as Kikyou released her first arrow. He followed the purified weapon as it headed straight for Kagome.

Koga couldn't move fast enough, his legs weren't as fast as they once were because of the jewel shards that he had given to Kagome. He couldn't protect her in time.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha cried in his mind her name over and over again. He must save her, but she forgot him, she's in love with Koga, but she came back for him. Inuyasha fought his inner conciounse over the issue until it was almost too late. 'I love her. I love her. I love her!'

_Clank!_

The arrow stopped. It had hit a sword which was transformed from the purification, a certain sword made from a certain demon fang, held by a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He had protected her, but why?

The silver half-breed sheathed his sword and looked at Kikyou, his face was sour and his features showed anger. He took a couple of steps toward his ex-lover and cracked his claws in front of her.

"Never do that again." he scorned.

Kikyou was taken aback by his order, how could he have changed so quickly? Inuyasha was never this fickle before. Was it her reincarnation? Was she the one who caused him to change? Yes, Kagome, the real fake. Kikyou knotched her arrow again and aimed towards Kagome once more. Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha as he gave her a threatning glance. She released it, but this time she used all of her power to divert the arrow a different direction.

"I will make you suffer Kagome!"

It headed straight for Koga, closing in on him faster and faster. Kagome saw Koga's hesitation to run, she knew he would never escape in time because his shards were gone. She propelled herself toward the man she loved and brought him to his knees. She quickly put up a barrier around them, using all of her untrained power. The arrow was slowed, the tip of its head just stuck to the outside wall of the barrier.

Kagome lifted her head and saw how close the arrow had come to them. She let out a sigh of relief but it was only too soon. The arrow was beginning to penetrate her tiny barrier and it would surely make its way to her and Koga if somebody didn't do something. She looked to the silver hanyou who's back was still facing her.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She yelled his name but he just stood there, then she remembered, the whole reason she even found him was because of the ramen. Koga could smell it a mile away and when they had found the ramen it had been left by the stream. Kagome quickly pulled her yellow pack of her shoulders and opened it, revealing a bowl of tasty ramen tucked tightly between other objects.

With some difficulty Kagome created a small hole in the lining of her barrier and she threw the ramen bowl towards the hanyou.

He saw it land at his feet, the only thing that would never leave him, his only friend when he never needed one. His ramen. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsauiga and sliced the threatening arrow in two, just when Kagome's barrier had gone down. The two finely shaped peices of wood lay on the ground parrallel to the stone arrowhead which was nestled in the grass. Kikyou was no where to be found and for once Inuyasha didn't really care.

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that it took me like forever to update! But I think this was a good chapter! One more after this and it'll be over folks! R&R!**


End file.
